Skip Beat's First Game Show!
by Lynn Beltran
Summary: Ask your questions and have the characters you know and love answer! Any and all questions allowed! Want to dare them go right ahead. Characters not limited. So read review and get your answers! Not limited to one question per person so ask away. (T for terrified of what you will ask jkjk just a precaution.)
1. Chapter 1

Because this crazy sheinnagin wouldn't leave my head

Welcome to LME's first host show . . .  
(Applauds, whistles, cheers and shouts from the audience)

Staring Kyoko Mogami, Ren Tsuruga, Hikaru Ishibashi, Kanae kotonami,  
guest stars Sho Fuwa, Reino from Via Groul, and more to come.

Now here's your host LB  
I walk out laughing and waving at everyone  
"Well hello everyone it's me here," I laugh a bit" alright here is how this show works. You, the audience, submits questions you're dying to ask and/or funny requests you want them to do (embarrassment to a reasonable amount please) and the people or person you selected will answer or follow your request, you can pick anyone even if they are not mentioned. Easy enough right? Remember any questions can be asked so shoot for the stars but if it involves identity so long as no fights break out its fine."

Natsu nonchalantly walks in and speaks- that also includes us alter egos.  
Mio materialize next her without us realizing- so don't be scared to ask.

Koun who is sitting next to Lory says- and I promise to behave  
Lory threatens - i'll flick him if he doesn't  
Koun- whatever you say boss

On a plasma screen tv. Kuu and Julie join in  
Kuu- We're gonna be in it too!  
Julie- so please don't forget us

Koun- alright lets let Ren back  
Ren- Koun that's enough. Alright well that's all we can say for now so remember people not limited. If you want to ask Cain heel something, ask away. Setsu will make sure he answers.

"Now ask your questions in your reviews and they will answer soon enough. Thank you for your participation."


	2. Chapter 2

Episode One

I get everyone seated in a sort of V, with myself in the middle. The main cast is to my left and supporting to my right. There are two plasmas conveniently placed behind and above both couches, one for Julie and Kuu another for any special guest requested.

I look at everyone from my left to right. "Alrighty now that your all situated lets begin." I open my email and see the first review. With a smile I look at Kyoko sitting on the couch closest to me. "Kyoko you're up first." Kyoko kind of half heartily smiles but Moko pats her back. I giggle and continue "this first question is from JeremyVD, and he says 'I know you have a huge hatred for Shotaro Fuwa because of what he said about you and did to you. Why are you so insistent that Ren not only doesn't love you but can't love you as more than your friend or Senpai?'."

Kyoko seems mind-boggled her head leaned they way a confused puppy would "Mr. Tsuruga doesn't love me" she stated like it was the oblivious (truth) "or see me as anything more than his friend and kohai. It's not that I am so insistent in deny it, I just know that Mr. Tsuruga would never fall for a no-name talento who isn't that pretty when he could have any girl in the world. Not to mention he is already in lo-" Kyoko shut her mouth up before she would have to explain more (luckily no one caught her slip up . . . or chose to ignore it, smile graced my lips) and changed it "I mean it just makes obvious sense doesn't it?"

I look at Ren Tsuruga who had a bored but "pleasant" smile on his face, chilled out but I spot the disappointment in that look. I notice Hikaru sigh of relief, Reino bored out of his mind, Kanae rolled her eyes with disbelief, and see Sho with a 'cool' victory look that definitely has some deep stifling of laughter he's not willing to show. I stifle a sigh, continue ( the thought"Poor Ren" runs through my mind) "thanks for the question." I smile gratefully "now on to our next reviewer, ooh double kill" I laugh and direct my attention to my/our next victim. "Or should I say killers." A evil glint in my eye. "Natsu this next one is for you. So after a short break we'll return."

I turn from the camera to Kyoko and pull her aside. "Kyoko it's time to get Natsu now, so go to the side room to change and come back when you're done."

I look past the rest of these eloquent people to the tallest one there, "Ren come over here." I gesture with my hands for Ren to come to me. He see it and walks toward me. "In this next one you have to be Cain Heel so go change."

"Alrig- wait how did you know I was-"

"No time to talk! Just go." I cut him off. Skeptically Ren walks away to the side changing room.

:: Okay cut time everything around me freezes.::  
I wanted to explain something because this was driving my crazy. This is how alter egos work. If you want one alter ego to talk to another then they become they're own person like Mio and Natsu standing next to each other such as before (simply put I don't want the arguments to be a one man show, even though they technically are). But if its one alter ego and someone else I'll have them change. Or already changed, I think it's more gratifying if let's say Cain is Ren himself while he takes a dare or Koun takes over and causes a mess. Alright now we come back::

Break was over and everyone came to sit in their seats. "We're back! Now For our next reviewer. This is by Balabalenceh. I'll say them one at a time, the first request is for Natsu, it reads for you to go down on your knees in front of Cain and act sorry for him."

Natsu gave me a "whose that?" Look and I pointed to the dangerous devil in black sitting at the far end of the couch giving Sho the evil eye. Natsu looked him up and down. "We'll he certainly looks delicious" mischief came off her smile, and Kanae could Not believe that was her best friend. Natsu made her way off the couch toward the brooding actor. He noticed her come up to him with a sway in her walk just like his little sister. But he made no movement to change his posture, his aura read "leave me alone if you know what good for you" but Ren reeled him in a bit so he let her proceed.

Natsu gracefully kneeled in front of him, a sad smile on her lips but little to no emotion in her eyes and she clasped on of his hands. She held his gloved hand to her face and tears came loose from her emotionless eyes, everyone around them was in awe. And even I almost believe that she felt sorry for him. Then as if nothing happened at all got up from where she kneeled placed his hand back on his lap and patted his head as she walked away completely back to normal. The inner Kyoko was in a turmoil with what happened and Ren really didn't know how to react. She sat on the couch and I decided to let that little seen simmer.

"That was nice, and now Sho Fuwa it's your turn." Sho almost betrayed himself in showing his surprise but remembered himself. He nodded. "This is also from Balabalenceh and the request is to say your real name three times loudly then say you regret making kyoko feel all that hurt and so you reckon that you do not deserve her and that Ren does!" Sho's eyes bulged with surprise and he could not believe what he just hear. Whoever Balabalenceh was, certainly had it in for him. "And remember no backing out." I coxed him.

Sho swallowed his pride and got off from the couch. "Shoutaro" he started in a small voice, I gave him a 'is that the best you can do' look so he cleared his throat and said as loud as he could. "SHOUTARO FUWA, SHOUTARO FUWA, SHOUTARO FUWA!" You could see the dismay even more apparent in his face as he continued "I, Shoutaro Fuwa, regret making Kyoko feel all the hurt she had gone through. So I reckon that I do not deserve her and that Ren does!" Sho could taste the vial words on his mouth so he took a long gulp from his water bottle at his feet. Ren relished in Sho's embarrassment, and Kyoko was laughing inside while Natsu was wondering whether she should paint her nails again.

Stifling laughter I read the last question for the day. Thankfully during the time it took for Sho to gather his pride and set it aside Ren had changed and now seated with Lory where he was before. "This is the last question of the day and it comes from BlackStarrs, This is directed to you Ren so please answer to the best of your ability."Ren nodded "Would you mind answering who you wants to marry or be your girlfriend?"

Ren really didn't want to answer especially with she was there but he did anyway. "Kyoko, I would want Kyoko to be my girlfriend." Unfortunately for him Natsu was in full swing so she didn't hear his confession. And if she did she wasn't letting on so there was no difference. Lory patted his back, and I looked at Natsu. "Kyoko?" Natsu looked at me.  
"Oh right you want her back. Okay here she is." Kyoko came to surface, "sorry sometimes Natsu just doesn't want to give back control."

I sighed and figured I'd let it lay. I know she heard him even if she didn't want to. "That's all the time for today. Thank you for participating. And please continue your support. Review and see what happens."

**updated early, this one is not like the rest of my stories. So it's easier to come up with the stories. I'm not going to have Internet access this weekend but please review anyways and we'll answer as soon as we can thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Episode Two

"Here's the second round and may I say. You Guys Are Evil!" My laughter seemed to scary the guests for today's show. Very well as it should. I told Lory the first request and he brought his own camcord. it's super hilarious Lory and I were having a ball backstage, of course no one else needs to know. I think Kanae heard us on accident but I can't be too sure. "The first request(s) for the day come in from Kanista she has 3 requests, thankfully the people she wanted to participate are here today. We will regretfully (purposefully) be missing Hikaru Ishibashi, Kijima Hidehito, along with Reino's puppies except for Miroku. Another announcement before we start the stage has a built in rotational side stage for our next activities." The stars present today take a look around and notice that the V closer to the center and that there is now a kitchen to one side and to the other something suspiciously like a dancefloor. "Now since you've had your look around will Kyoko and Ren please come to the center." Kyoko and Ren looked at each other in confusion, but got up anyways. I noticed that this first request works perfectly because Kyoko is wearing a simple pink dress (yes I use pink a lot when it comes to Kyoko, it matches her personality) with small heels, and Ren is dressed in his usual cool self. When they make they're way to to center Lory and I have similar maniacal grins "Kanista's first request is for you too to have a roooomantic dance together." Kyoko's face turned a beat red and you could tell she was about to protest but thankfully (wink wink) Ren spoke up first.

Ren turned to Kyoko "miss Mogami if your worried ill step you I promise won't."

"B-but what if I step on you?" She said erratically and quite concerned.

Ren smiled his from-the-heart smile "just follow my lead and you won't. But if you do then please don't worry about it."

Kyoko was about to protest again but I intervened. "I remind you that there are no backing outs. These requests must be fulfilled," I said intentionally provoking her "I mean you are a professional right?"

Ren smiled his approval and Kyoko looked determined again. From the corner of my eyes I saw Sho's eyes roll as Kyoko and Ren made their way to the dancefloor. "I hope you to don't mine doing the waltz." Ren shook his head and positioned Kyoko and himself in the ready positions. The music started and they drew each other closer, Ren taking the lead. From where I sat I could see Ren and Kyoko were whispering to each other, eyes locked on to each other as if nothing else was there.

From Kyoko's point of view, you knew she was embarrassed, I mean not only was almost everyone she worked with and knew but so were her "mother" and "father". And for that matter she was pretty sure that Lory was recording this. The music was about to start and Ren was instructing her where to put her hands, how to stand and the first step that was going to to be taken. Kyoko couldn't help herself so she said "I'm so sorry Mr. Tsuruga. I also apologize in advance if I step on you, or make a fool out of us."

Ren smiled "please miss Mogami, it's fine. But I do have one request of you." Kyoko's emotions were as always labeled on her face so he carried on "may you please call me Ren, and also allow me to call you Kyoko?" Kyoko had a tint of a blush plastered on her cheeks and nodded his head. She was about to lower her gaze when the music started. Ren told her that in this dance eye contact was monitory and very important with this dance, what he didn't tell her is that this dance also requires to be pressed up (a little bit of course) against each other. As the dance lingered on she felt more and more like a princess, and as they danced she felt more and more of the truth she denied herself. She loved him but she could never tell him. Well for the time she decided to live in the moment and dance gracefully like a princess with her knight in shining armor. After a few minutes the song has sadly ended and as a result Kyoko and Ren reluctantly parted. Their fairytale dance had come to its end.

There was applaud from the audience, fellow victims and myself. Our applaud brought them back. They smiled at each other a minute longer and walked back to their seats. The center of attention comes back to me so I take control. "Now that was very lovely, I mean wow. How many of you couldn't keep your eyes off them?" I raised my had and so did few of the audience members. I laughed because Kyoko and Ren had a very subtle tint of embarrassment showing on their faces. "Thank you for the last request it was well worth it, also Kanista I wanted you to know that I am moving your second request to second to last. It'll make more since why when we continue. Now for your third." I look to Reino who is sitting on at the furthest point of the couch from Ren on my right side. "Reino!" Reino looked up like he just noticed he was here. But stayed quite. "Reino-kun Kanista wants you to pinch yourself really really hard since u hate pain more than death itself!"

". . ." Reino didn't respond, actually he didn't even move. Clearly he understood what was being asked. "No." That was the first word he spoke since this series began.

Miroku stared at Reino as if talking to him telepathically. With Kyoko's 'translation' apparently Miroku was telling him to do it and get it over with and Reino wasn't saying anything.

"While Reino contemplates that how bout our next go. Kanae!" Kanae stopped her small chat with Kyoko and looked up.

"Yes, LB." she smiled fully aware something bad was about to happen.

"Your turn." I grinned for the umpteenth time. I walked to the kitchen and brought out a Carl's jr. freshly delivered, with 3 chocolate covered vanilla ice creams and two sides of large fries. "You get to eat this." Kanae's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Who?"

"It was the second request from Laura. She said 'Ask Kanae to eat high calorie food in one sitting.' " I chuckled "but don't worry Kyoko and i are going to help you." I walked back towards the couches, took out one large fries, passed Kyoko one ice cream and Kanae the bag. The large fries I kept for myself. I placed the fries on the desk infront of me and started licking the ice cream. Kanae gave me (Laura I think this includes you) an evil eye. But I couldn't help but laugh. Despite the evil eye Kanae started eating the delicious looking food.

"By the way, readers and audience I started out in order but there are some requests and questions the go together so I kind of grouped them together. If you don't get it yet you soon will." I winked.

With my ice cream in my hand I turn to see how Reino is doing. It looks like he was finally convicted. Or fed up. " . . ." Not happy about this at all. Reino pinched himself on his arm. You could tell by the color his skin was turning and the displeasure on his face that he was definitely in pain. Whoever decided this . . . Was definitely receiving a nightmare visit from Reino. (Beware Kanista ;D) Reino finished and sat still rubbing his arm, he seemed chill but anyone could read that he was irritated. Miroku gave him a you did great nod then dropped the subject all together. 'Its a good thing the others weren't here. I'm sure they'd start crying.' What Miroku didn't know was that the other Beaglets were at home(?) crying watching Reino in pain. Spouting the insanity of the show and how evil the person was to make such a request.

Since i was actually on this show i don't know this. So instead of thinking about them i continue eating my ice-cream. i turned back to Kyoko. She just finished hers and needed to wash her hands. I whispered in her ears that we need Natsu so we were going to take a break.

"We'll be back after these short messages, so stay tuned to get your questions answered and see (read) your dares come to life."

::everything pauses again. I hoped you enjoyed. This episode is in two parts because of all the great requests, thank you for the reviews, likes, favs, follows and I hope you enjoyed another episode (half) of Skip Beats First Game Show!

I just realized that there is one person not frozen, and he is walks up from the couch and hovers next to me. "So this . . . Is all your fault."

"Eh . . Wellllll. Ummm welll. Wait! Why are you able to move Reino? Everyone should be frozen"

" . . . That's not answering my question."

"Hehe" I nervously laugh "um. Well you see." I push my ice cream in his mouth and run away before I unfreeze everything, 'Wish me luck dear readers. Hahahaha"


	4. Chapter 4

Episode two part two

In my mind: in this chapter I actually want to pick on Sho (evil grin) almost all Sho requests so be ready.

"Natsu is taking her time everyone so we're going to start with Maria-chan." Maria came up from behind the couch and put her hand on me.

"Yes LB. is there anything I can do for you?" She said with an innocent smile.

"Well this next request is for you, can you bring out your voodoo doll kit?"

Somehow Maria's innocent smile turned into one that could rule the world. (I am Not getting on her bad side) "whose the victim?"

"The reviewer Guest said 'My request for Maria: cast a strong voodoo spell on sho!'" Sho in the corner had a moment of 'are you kidding me?' Before he remembered that such thinks were possible. Especially since Kyoko used some kind of 'magic' on him before.

Maria understood what to do, but not why she was doing it. "Has Fuwa-chan done something wrong?" (Reason for update taking so long, I rereading the whole book series to see if Maria knew about this whole Sho deal. So far as I can tell, Maria only knows about Kyoko's mom.)

I looked at Kanae who took the reigns "he did something bad to hurt your big sister Kyoko."

Maria didn't need anymore than that, with incredible speed Maria created a doll in Sho likeness somehow got a strain of hair without him noticing and completed it with some gibberish in some other tongue. Something told me Lory knew what she said though, he had a smile on his face. When the cast was complete she smiled a dark smile that kind of terrified Sho, "all done, bad guy will be taken care of." Her smile reverted back to the innocent smile we all know and love.

At the same time, Natsu came on set and had taken her seat next to Kanae and myself. Pretending to be interested asked "so what'd I miss?" Of course she really didn't want to hear the answer and was just looking at her nails again.

Instead of answering that question I just dove into the next bit. "Natsu this is the last request from Laura she wants to 'Get kyoko to act as natsu bullying sho.'"

Natsu looked offended for a sec but let it pass because it sounded like fun. "Alright I will, but I want you to know, Kyoko does not 'act' like me. She is me, I'm just" she flipped her hair "well more fun."

Sho had only seen Natsu once before but he could tell she was not someone to mess with and yet strangely enough had something that make her alluring.

"Get up." Sho was confused for a second so Natsu said it again. "Get up." Kind of confused did so. "Good. Now sit down." Sho still not getting it sat down. Natsu smiled a cold smile, you could tell she was having fun but not satisfied enough. She walked up to Sho and patted his head. "Well aren't you a well trained good boy." After that she got out a handkerchief and cleaned the hand she patted his head with, like he was the germ of the world.

Sho didn't know what to respond to the fact that he was being treated like a dog, a germ, or that it was Kyoko who was doing this.

Natsu walked a little ways and turned back to him, "what your not following." A perfect seriousness in her eyes, she rolled them again and called him like you would a dog. "Come boy, come on." Sho got up and started to walk over but Natsu held her hand up "no, don't walk. Crawl, your a dog right? Dogs don't walk, wow it's a wonder how Kyoko ever liked an idiot like you."

Sho hated this, he knew what Natsu was doing. And there was no way he was going to crawl not even if she begg- "Come on Sho-chan." Sho was taken by surprise, Natsu had mimicked Kyoko in perfect likeness. And not the Kyoko everyone knew, no this was His Kyoko. The Kyoko who loved him. Natsu called again. "That's what you wanted right?" Sho felt himself on the verge of breaking his cool. He knew that Kyoko would never come back to him, this was Natsu's torment for him. "Come on, Sho-chan." Natsu said with a sarcastic poison on his name.

Sho got on his hands and knees, on live television, and started to crawl. When he reached Natsu, and Natsu patted his head again. "Now that wasn't so hard was it, dog." Natsu looked like she got bored again so she decided to sit down. Sho didn't know what to do; stay, follow, or go back to his seat. Natsu looked at Sho again and looked at him like he was an utter disappointment. "Go." Sho got up to go to his seat, and Natsu said "wow, not even a minute and he actually forgot already." Sho ignored her though and sat in his seat.

Natsu couldn't care less, and thankfully for Natsu Kyoko had been busy in lala land to see what had happened. 'Kyoko does not need to apologize to this blot.' Natsu thought then went back to grooming her nails.

"Ookay" I said with much emphasis. "Now for our less terrifying requests. . ." I looked at Natsu who didn't seem to want to bring Kyoko back. "Kyoko . . . Um Natsu may we have Kyoko back?"

Natsu looked up "What and I was just having fun!" She sighed and gave in" Oh alright. . . Kill joy" Kyoko came forth and came into a low bow, slightly giggling apologized "sorry, sometimes Natsu just doesn't want to give back control."

I waved my hand saying it was no problem and stated "Kyoko this is a question for you." She nodded understanding "chocolty asks 'what is your perfect dream date? Who, where, and what?'"

Kyoko took no time to answer at all. "Corn, the fairy kingdom, and strolling the beach with our toes in the sand. A romantic dinner or maybe a home cooked meal." Given this wasn't Kyoko's actual idea of a perfect dream date or at least hadn't been for a while, but she could never say That dream out loud. Especially not when He (Ren) was right there listening, Lory had a video camera and certainly not when this was on live television. Corn was her safe answer but he was also technically not a lie. Even telling this dream though she still blushed. Sho came out of his wallowing when he heard the question and wondered who this Corn character was.

Unfortunately for him, that was the least of him concerns to come. "Thats a lovely answer. " i paused "Well then I guess it's Ren and Sho's turn." Ren and Sho both gave me the same 'I have nothing to do with him' look. So I continued "This request is from Renkyokoforever and the request is 'I want sho to taste ren's cooking.'" Sho didn't get what the big deal was, though maybe Ren might try to give him food poisoning. (You have nooo idea)

As soon as Kyoko heard this request and her head turned side to side rapidly. She held her hands in front of her in an X. "No. No way. Uh-ah. Nope. Sho may not be my favorite person but NO ONE should be condemned to THAT."

Sho actually showed a tinge of fear and Ren pretended to be hurt. "Kyoko aren't you exaggerating a little?"

Kyoko vigorously shook her head back and forth but Yashiro was the one who stated "Ren, you can't even make toast."

"Yeah so no. It's a brand new kitchen, we don't need to see it go up in flames."

Ren had a pouty hurt puppy face but he couldn't hold it. He knew it was true. He smiled, "fine." He turned to me and asked "what's the simplest thing to make."

"Scrabbled eggs" I scratched my head, "I mean if you want to cook." Kyoko next to me placed both hands on my arms almost pleading, I gave her the same face as when she had to dance. Kyoko gave up, she looked at Ren and he put up both hands defensively."Kyoko please don't worry, we have insurance. So if it does go up in flames we can always replace it."

" . . ." Sho remained silent, and Ren walked up to the kitchen. He got a pan out and all seemed well but I could feel Kyoko really wanted to help. Ren got out particular ingredients eggs of course, then salt or maybe sugar, pepper or maybe that was something else.

He got oil and everyone looked impressed thinking maybe he could do it despite Kyoko and Yashiro's protest. Kuu on screen was watching with anticipation thinking 'why oh why did Ren have to have his mothers skills in the kitchen'.

He started cracking eggs and left a lot of egg shell inside the batter. As he stirred, you could here the crunch of the egg shell. Man even I wanted to help. He put in the salt and pepper together but it couldn't be seen whether he added some extra ingredients because of the mysterious cloud of gray yellow(?). After it cleared Ren brought out a plate and served half of what he made.

"Bon' apetit." Was all Ren said before walking back to his seat.

I looked at Kyoko "at least he didn't burn the kitchen." She gave me a 'I guess your right' shrug but had me make sure paramedics were nearby. I nodded knowing she wasn't kidding.

Sho got up, and sat down in the kitchen in front of the could be scrambled eggs. After the first bite he really could not eat anymore. Sho ran of stage with his hand on his mouth. Last thought as he was running of 'I think that curse really does work!"

He later told me it was too crunchy, too sweet, too hot, and there was something that should never be in scrambled eggs. What was inside? Not even Ren told me. "That's the end of the second episode. I hope you all enjoyed. Now I'm going to check up on Sho."

Reino is starting to walk up to me, "geeep"

::I freeze time again forgetting it doesn't affect him. And start walking away fast.

"You. . ."

"Hehehehe":: I unfreeze time and Reino looks at me inquisitively. But then I'm called away by my newly thought of producers and boss. 'How long can I avoid Reino? Lets find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode Three

"Welcome to SBFGS!" Applauded from the audience dies down and we get on with our show. "I'm your host LB and Dr. E . A . M. You are absolutely correct Bwahahaha" my attempt at an evil laugh makes the audience chuckle but the victims a bit on edge. The order which everyone was sitting was Yashiro, Ren, Maria, Kyoko, Kanae, and Hioh. He hadn't been in our previous episodes due to work. Next to him was Hikaru who was next to me. On my other side was Kajima, Reino and his puppies, apparently because of the last episode they refused to let me keep them off the show again. . . -.- (what comes to them is their own fault :3 ). Lory couldn't make it and Julie had work so Kuu is here but not his wifey. Now that you know where they are lets get on with the wickedness, evil grin, "now lets begin. Reino honey please stand up." Reino gave me an annoyed look but stood up, I smiled and clapped my hands. The curtain to where the the ballroom once was opened but it was not the ball room. In its place was a sumo ring. The audience and victims were in awe, but the Beaglets jumped up in protest. Miroku lifted his hand silencing them. Telepathically he asked Reino whether he would really do it, Reino said nothing.

Because I was conducting this crazed show I had my assistance Jeramia and Lele usher him off stage, at the last second he turned his head at meet my eyes as if to say you haven't seen the last of me. Chills ran down my spine but I shook them off. "Hehe okay since Reino is in changing how about we ask our friend Kajima a question. This is from Skip Beat Lover and the question is 'Hey kijima- why don't you leave kyoko alone? Why are you interested in her suddenly?' The last part is for me to make sure of but will you please answer the question?"

Kajima cleared his throat and with a cocky flirty attitude that would melt any other woman answered "The answer to that is simple, much like yourself she is my ideal type. She turned me down before, and has this midevil sense of responsibility but maybe I can change that. As for why I'm suddenly soo interested in her, that's just because I saw past her childish . . . Odd behavior. She's actually a really . .. Interesting person."

Anyone who knows Kajima knows that that. . Is a obvious lie. Unfortunely it wasn't really my place to say, my eyes glanced over at Kyoko who thankfully was way too absorbed in a voodoo doll Maria had brought out for Kyoko's special inspection. Maria looked satisfied, as if she planned it *wink wink*. "Kajima while I'm flattered that I'm your 'ideal type' what do you actually like about her. I mean the reasons you say are basically like you like her looks, not personality."

Kajima shrugged "what's the difference?" He said in a cocky attitude that had me on the edge of wanting to punch him. I noticed Sho, Ren, and even Hikaru looked about the same or on edge.

I looked appalled "who she is and what she looks like." I shook off my frustration, and sighed deeply "How about this . . . One favor or pass on this show or whatever and you move on from your obsession with Kyoko." Kajima thought about how good that sounded and given the dares and all that had gone on it actually sounded appealing.

He shrugged again and smiled coyly "sure i promise to 'move on' now would you go out with me instead?" Can't say I didn't see that coming.

"So sorry, but I think I have better thinks to do . . . Ah" avoiding his eyes, I notice Reino at the side entrance, with a not to happy look. I welcome the distraction with a smile and watch as he walks back on set. "Reino I take it your ready for your next challenge." Reino gave me a deep look of annoyance and something like hate but not quite yet. "Hehe" I giggle "RenKyokoForever wants you to 'fight a sumo wrestler'. So please step in the ring and begin."

Reino wore a black hooded top coat with a matching shorts that had purple linings and the SBFGS logo. Sliming and worked great with his personality. When he took off the top coat you could see this muscular physique and how greatly contrasted with his pale skin but at the same time brought it out more. (Did I mention I love Reino?) he stepped into the ring and took the ready stance bending his knees and placing both hands on them his opponent was about 200 pounds more and has vastly more experience than Reino but Reino stood his ground. Later I found out he knew how to sumo.

With the ding of the bell the match began. The professional sumo wrestler and Reino walked in side steps not stepping foot out of the circle waiting for the other to take a move. The professional made the first move but Reino quickly sidestepped. He got around the pro and grabbed his side. Attempting to make his step out of the ring, the pro turned around and grabbed Reino like he was a doll or a little kid. Getting in the throwing position. Reino struggled to get out.

Sho and ren smiled very somewhat the same, a dark lingering evil hidden somewhere in there. As Hioh, Hikaru, Kajima, Kanae, Kyoko, Miroku, and i wondered if he'd hold out.

Reino got out of hold and somehow got behind him again. Because the wrestler got near the edge in order to throw Reino all Reino had to do was give him a huge push. The pro fell out of the ring and the bell dinged signaling Reino's win.

The begalets with the exception of Miroku jumped up with saying like 'I believed in you' and 'way to go'. Lele walked up to Reino and handed it to him his new hooded topcoat and a bottled water.

He took them then walked down to his seat. He looked at me and said "satisfied?"

I grinned ear to ear, "hehe Reino this isn't over yet." His face had a 'why an I not surprised feature' about him. "On to the next challenge then." I looked over my email again. "Ooooo this one looks perfect" I laugh, some of the guests (victims) become worried. "Alright alright this is from Dr. E . A . M. This psyche wants you to. . . well actually how about this. I clap my hands twice and the sumo room begins to revolve.

There are many 'oooos' and 'ahhhs' from the audience and guests. It finishes revolving and inside is a glassed room. I could hear a "what the" from my left but have no clue who said it. Lele and Jeramia were already on my mind track and positioned themselves where they needed to be. I snapped my finger and Jeramia and Lele had Sho up from his seat faster than he could say his name. His head jerked side to side asking "what the hell are you doing?" and similar sayings. Jeramia and Lele took him into the glass room, closing the door behind them and barricaded the door with their bodies. It was a two way glass but completely sound proof. Miroku was the first to ask "what does this have to do with Reino?"

"I'm getting to that." I looked at my email once more to make sure what it said. "this is more a challenge than a dare so i figured it'd be more entertaining if sho didn't know. the email from Dr. E. A. M says 'Okay.. I was playing truth and dare with my friends today and this idea just popped into my head! Lock up reino and sho in a room with a glass door so that the audience can see what's going on inside! ;-) And Sho must act like a male rapist or stalker who is totally obsessed with Reino.' Now Reino you have to make Sho act that way without his knowing the challenge. Think you can do it." Reino had a dark smile that said he approved and nodded his head. 'This challenge might be fun.' He almost end seemed to say. "And to spice thinks up I'm adding another challenge from cdong 15. (thank you for your kind words, you flatter me so) there are quite a lot of requests but I think these ones fit. I won't do them all at once so you'll see them here and there in the episodes. Anyways Reino after you get Sho to act that way cdong 15 wants you to kiss Sho like a lover." Instantly Reino looked paler, from Sho's side it just looked like me giving him a hard time, for Lele and Jeramia who had Bluetooth headsets it was almost impossible to keep a straight face. Sho became worried. . .

Reino stood up, walked up to me and stood in front of me. "Freeze it." I looked at him wanting to pretend to not know what he was talking about.

". . ." I waved my hands and froze time.

"Aren't you in control of this show?"

"Sorry Reino I only instruct, the viewers send in requests I make it happen. There is no take-backs and no skipping challenges unless you make a deal. So I'm sorry but you have to do it." I smiled with absolute confidence.

I unfroze time before he could say anything more, he was irritated. "Oh." I stood up from my chair." With a few pictures in my hand. I almost completely glided to him and placed 3 pictures in his pocket. I winked and whispered "use your imagination." Then walked back.

Reino looked at them. Two were of Kyoko and the last one was blank, I think he caught on, Lele and Jeramia saw Reino and opened the door for him to enter. Upon entering the both of them walked out and locked the door. Sho was sitting on the floor in defeat when he looked up at Reino.

From here on none of us can hear whats going on just see. So this is from inside the glass. Evil grin.

Reino walked inside and looked down at the unsuspected Sho. From where Sho sat he asked asked "what's going on?"

Reino said nothing, again he pulled out the pictures and looked at them, he smiled like he won. For some reason that irritated Sho, he stood up and caught glimpse of Kyoko in the picture. "What are you doing with Kyoko's picture?"

Reino smirked, "why do you need to know?" Sho started getting made. "Give it to me."

Pretending to be a nice guy Reino said "sure", and threw the one in his had. When Sho got it it turned out to be the one Kyoko had used for her first interview at LME. (The one where she kind of looks angry first book: third chapter) Sho didn't get it, was this a joke?

Reino pulled out the other one, this time Kyoko had a Setsu like outfit but better suited for Kyoko. He smiled again, Sho had more of a criminal like feel to him but walked toward Reino like a stalker. "Reino. Why do you have these pics of Kyoko?" He asked again, walking closer and closer to Reino. Reino took small steps back for effect.

From our pov Reino was getting Sho to do exactly as asked. Sho looked like a stalker super obsessed with Reino.

"So you want this one too then." Sho was irritated, "of course I do, I've known and loved her longer than you ever will, for you she is just a game."

Reino could sense the climax coming to its close soon. He scoffed "fine you can have it, I don't care of it anyways."

Sho grabbed it from Reino quick, Reino smiled again and pulled out the blank picture and stared at it with pretend longing. Sho came close. "Reino give them all to me."

"Fraid' not, this is my last one. And I like it a whole lot more than the others." Sho was almost 2 inches from his face, about to threaten him, when Reino's hand came to the back of Sho's neck. The blank picture dropped to the floor, forgotten as Reino (completely disgusted) kissed Sho like he would a lover. He kissed Sho with passion and an anger for being tricked into doing this, Sho of course had no response, he was frozen in place. Everything about him was broken and completely shocked. Reino held the kiss for about a minute before parting.

From outside the glass walls there was collective gasps, fangirl meltdowns, freak outs, and I'm sure you could hear a victorious evil laugh from cdong 15 somewhere close by.

Sho passed out, so Reino just left him where he lay. Lele and Jeramia unlocked the door and Reino walked out. The both of them bowed before entering to retrieve the unconscious Sho.

Finally being able to find my words again I false start "tha-" I cleared my throat "sorry, that was then end of this spicy episode. Thank you everyone who participated, and for your continual support. If your requests haven't been answered yet they will soon. So you know what to do, review and see what happens."

Reino is not too happy right now so I'm going to ummm run away now. *running towards Ren, Kyoko, and the gang.* ;) hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode Four  
An hour before the show starts. I'm going through the list of requests in the emails. With an evil grin I say "let's see whats going to happen today." As I'm thinking, pen in my mouth, a very disgruntled Reino walks with a daisy duke outfit (shortshorts, button down shirt tied up so its a bra looking shirt;D ) in his hands.

I looked up and smiled when I see him, attempted to stifle my laughter I say "so I see you found the outfit."

Reino was on his wits end, but right before he could say anything Shoutaro  
(S: stop calling me that!,  
me: no I like that name. Just be happy I'm just barely referring you as your full name only now. If you complain then ill go back and change your name!  
S: . . .  
Me: that's what I thought. Sorry everyone for the inter argument)  
came running in and slammed the door closed, with the same outfit in his hands. "Lynn what the hell is this!?" Lifting the daisy duke outfit to my face. To reino and Sho's dismay, I really started laughing.

When I calmed down or attempted at least I answered. "Since this week is Halloween week you guys get to dress up" my laugh was in the mix of my words. Sho thought for a second. 'We?' he turned and noticed Reino was right besides him, same outfit in his hands. "Haha and before you ask yes you both have the same outfit" ahh good laugh, I became slightly serious but overly teasing "its your choice do you want to wear that or this." I held up two bikinis one was a purple silver and the other was a sterling blue and both were two piece ruffled tops. I beamed with triumph "your choice."

Sho left the room even more furious than when he came in, but Reino stayed and stared at me.

I freeze time, which techiqunally doesn't accomplish anything since Reino is the only on here. "Alright small explaination for those who do not know, daisy duke is a character off of Dukes of Hazard. Commonly remembered as Jessica Simpson from the latest version. If you've seen it you know why Reino and Sho are complaining, if not just google her pic and laugh imaging S and R in her outfit.  
* Unfreeze time*

I turn my head to Reino "Yess?" dragging out the word as much as possible.

Reino sighed "who?"

"Which one the bikini or the daisy duke?"

"Both."

"We'll the bikini was cdong and the daisy duke was my sisters idea. Btw big fan big fan." I waved one hand pointed towards him when I said that last bit. "Later you guys are going to strike poses. I think it'll be great. And you don't have to worry everyone is going to wear costumes . . . Just not as revealing as yours and Sho's."

Reino gave up and walked out. I went back to work, about ten minutes later there was a knock at the door, the person didn't wait for an answer and just walked in. I sighed then sat up again. Ren was standing in full prince-like attire Armandy style, "LB do I have to wear this?" . . . First off people let me say damn! Ren was absolutely smexy, you know how sexy he is in the manga, he's even sexier in real life. Second I'm so glad that Armandy made his costume, he didn't have the big poofs for the arms or any of that artificial stuff. No he had a. . Well I leave that to your imagination, . . .no? Alright since you broke me down, it was the attire off of Cinderella. The difference between Prince Charming and Ren was level of sexy. Ren had 3 buttons unbuttoned and even though the suit was suppose to resemble order and control, dignity and respect, Ren brought a whole new level. So him asking me why made me want to mess with him.

"We'll since you and Kyoko are a pair it was either you be the prince or the princess, I really wanted to see Kyoko in a nice pink dress like she wanted but if you want to I can alway cha-"

"Nope." Ren cut me off, "actually I think it's perfectly fine. I'm sorry for disrupting your time." He pointed to the door "I'll just take my leave." He bowed slightly then opened the door. As he opened it though a woman stood on the other side about to knock, Ren apologized and scooted aside like a gentleman ushering her in. "Miss Lynn you have another guest."

I had already gone back to looking through the emails once again and answered dismissively to ren's announcement . "Ah thank you Ren, Please come in. . ."

Whoever it was entered and Ren closed the door behind him, even though the lady smiled sweetly at him Ren got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. I quickly checked who it was before looking back at the screen. But when I saw who it was, I look back up again. "You-yo-" I studder a bit but then regain control. "Ahm i mean, my apologize I was under the impression you were not to arrive until 5 more episodes. . ."

I could feel the icy stare that knew no love pierce my being to the core. "Schedule changes. It was now never miss Beltran. I am a busy person, so please forgive me if this time is inconvenient."

I smiled underlying a small bit of my hate, "not at all, actually I have a request for you so it's good timing indeed." Motioned her to sit down on the couch in front of me. "I'm sure that the others will be surprised so is it possible to simply wait in your room until I signal Lele and Jeramia, my personal assistances, to bring you forth?"

Displeasure was in her eyes but she nodded. "Then I will not take up anymore of your precious time." From my seat I called Lele to take our guest to her new room dismissing her subtle insult. . . Boy I really don't know how this is going to go smoothly.

Before she closed the door behind her I yelled "oh and an important thing we're all in costume so Lele well get you one."

Fast forward an hour.

In the spirit of Halloween everyone is dressed up in costumes. bwahahaa. It's almost time for the show and everyone starts piling in, walking to the couch. Lory dressed as a king, Maria as a fairy, Ren as a prince, Kyoko as a princess, Kanae an angel, Hioh demon, Shoko and Yashiro were a matching set of pirates, while Hikaru and Chiori were dressed as a commoners, and the lovely daisy dukes of hazard twins (Sho and Reino) were present. Reino's gang was taking a day to recuperate from that horror of last episode, but Reino wanted to have a word with me,so against his better judgement, he came. Sho on the other hand had memory loss (purposeful), so he came as well. I sat in the middle and smile brightly "since we haven't been kicked off the air yet I guess I can say welcome back to SBFGS!" Cheers and applauds fill the air, when they came to a simmer I continued, "well guys this show is a little different from the others, this one is deadly truth. A new segment for all your truthie needs. In this one I'm not going to show dares (may change) just truths. And no lying, I do have a lie detector. Just saying." I looked at my guilty guests. "Sooo let's start with our first one. This is from Cdong 15 and actually a lot of them are, this is for you Lory."

Lory smiled very very happily "cdong and I'm sure the world wants to know. Will you every wear normal cloths?"

Lory looked like the notion was preposterous "my dear what possible joy could come out of that?"

Any LME worker watching or there had the simultaneous thought of 'a whole lot more that your usual attire.' Or something along the line of that. "So I take that as a no, well cdong it was worth a try." I shrugged my shoulders saying what can you do.

Maria gave me a look that said "you'd rather not see him in normal clothes. I think I'll just take her word for it then. Since Maria had my attention I decided to ask her the next question. "Ah that's right, Maria-chan I have a gift for you," Maria's child like instincts took over.

"Really! What is it?" I clapped my hands and from the ceiling came two presents, nicely wrapped might I add, with parachutes attached. Maria reached up and grabbed them in mid-air then turned to me as if asking permission.

I nodded my head and explained "these are from Cdong 15," Maria smiled gratefully as she hugged her new Ren voodoo doll. Ren got the chills but smiled inspite of it, she opened the second and was jumping for joy. It was a curse kit.

"Wow thank you Cdong! These are the best! I'll use them wisely!"

I chuckled "That's the next part, Cdong wants you to curse Sho? Would like to put another curse of him?" Maria looked at Sho in a sexy daisy duke outfit and thought 'he's already been curse hahahaha' but nodded anyways.

Shoutaro who had already felt the effects once was crossing his hand inform of him "not again. Please not again! I mean aren't I suffering enough as it is?"

I rolled my eyes,"it's not as bad as . . Well the other thing or do you want to change into that instead?" That shut him up, "actually I've got a question for you, why are you soo attached to Kyoko? It's another question from Cdong but I've been curious too, I mean you 'seem like a lost dog after its owner' for one way to phrase it. Didn't you dump her why are you so kin on being with her?"

Sho is about to answer but I interrupt. "Ah it's time for the break! See you all in a bit." I wink.

I freeze time.  
Hey awesome people! review for me alright, should I leave Serena hanging? Because I kind of want to. How about we keep her in that room for 2 to 3more episodes? Eh eh?  
Hope you enjoyed XD and sorry for the long time updating hectic schedule this last week. See you soon ;) and you know what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode Four Part Two

"We're back baby! Now than I've had the time to think Sho let's answer your question! But first here's this." I handed him a slip of paper. He reads it and shakes his head.

"NO." His stand on the matter is firm. Oh I might have forgotten this I'm wearing a devil outfit so I can poke and pry because I'm evil. I whisper something in his ear and somehow that gets him to agree. With that I bop the button I now added to my little stationary spot and the rotational room spins again. With this Mimori was tied to a chair in a wedding gown, and behind her was a small alter. She looked pretty by the way. Sho got up from his chair and went over to her. "Poche are you alright?" He untied her as she was just regaining conscious. She opened her eyes and as soon as she say his face she forgot everything else.

"Oh Sho! I was sooo scared! This scary lady with a devil outfit came over with a make-up kit box and a bat. That's the last thing I remember though." She finally came out of Sho induced daze she saw me sitting in my chair looking to the side. Bat laying beside me and make-up kit behind but in view obviously not trying to hide the fact that it was me. I crossed my long legs and smiled coyly.

"Whaaat you don't think I~I did anything to you, do you?"

Mimori glared at me, "you hit me with that bat didn't you?"

I pretended to look hurt "really is that really what you think I would do? Noooo, I just hit your pressure points with the end of a paint brush. Nothing thaat big."

Mimori looked unconvinced, then she noticed the camera crew around, the audience and even other sb members. It dawned on her that this was a game show. With that her personality took a 180, "oh I know you were just joking teehee."

I gave Sho 'the look' and he reluctantly got down on one knee. He rolled his eyes and said "per request of Laura, will you (tv) marry me?"

Mimori didn't catch the tv part and screamed yes. I threw Sho a ringpop, he unwrapped it and put it on her finger. Before mimori could feel like she got duped I was up and out of my chair, skipping while pushing them in front of the alter. In the audience there was a mix of laughter and awwwws. I went thorough the quick and none official version of a wedding. "Sho do you that mimori blah as your TV wife." I allow no time to answer "great do you mimori, ah why am I asking you of course you do." Sb cast and audience alike laughted. Mimori had a clear face of disdain. I felt proud "your husband and wife now eat your ring pops and sit down." Sho shrugged his shoulders and walked back, wasnt the worst thing he had to do so far, he unwrapped his ringpop and started eating coolly as he could in a daisy duke outfit. Mimori now officially hated me, buuut before she left the alter room I pressed the button with her inside. Mimori disappeared. I return to the previous question before.

"Now Sho, will you answer the one million dollar question!"

Sho sighed, "first off I'm not like a 'puppy following his owner' I'm just making sure no one messes with my toy."

Kyoko was kept silent, but her demons were slithering their way towards Shotauro's neck. Eyes full of hate and venom slipping out her mouth in mummers to low for even Ren who sat next to her to hear. I drew my attention back to Sho. "So you feel absolutely nothing for her?"

"Do you have any emotion for a doll?"

Instead of answering that I stood up, i told shoutaro to do the same, confused he did. i walked up to where he stood and punched sho in the gut.  
(He's a star, face is off limits.  
S-doesn't make it hurt any less!  
Shut up you deserve it!)  
Kyoko, Ren and even Reino smiled at that. Kanae wished she was the one who did it and the others were confused.

I cooled myself after that punch, turned back to sit in my seat. I took a deeep breathe and regained control. Sho fans were speechless, but everyone else muttered their questions. I smiled again and proceeded with the truthie needs. "Alright alright this next one is for you Hioh" he looked at me like 'wait I really have to answer questions?' I nodded. "No lying, did you enjoy Kanae's chocolate?"

Hioh blushed a light pink color before trying to save his macho manner. But as soon as he caught Kane's eye he blushed again. He nodded, much safer than using his voice which would surely betray him. Kanae smiled at that.

I decided to ask the angel the next question, "aww Kanae isn't he adorable?" I giggled "it's your turn next, since Hioh liked them, tell the truth will you ever make chocolate again?"

Kanae answered in a professional manner, "we'll see, for now I just want work on improving myself as a better actress." Hioh smiled at her, a knowing look of their promise to each other passed between them.

"Nice evasive answer, I guess we'll accept it." I looked at the next questions. "How about you Shoko?"

"Huh?" Shoko looked up like she had been too busy preoccupied rearranging Sho's schedule and just realized she was here again.

"It's your turn. What is the most embarrassing thing Sho had done in front of you?"

"Oh well. . ." Shoko thought long and hard about anything Sho has done embarrassing. "Hmmmmm. . " Shoko was coming up with a blank. "Actually I'm not sure there are any embarrassing stories I can tell, I'm sure Kyoko would have more than I do."

"Okay then, Yashiro how about you, if you could date anyone in this room who would it be?"

Yashiro turned a beat red, obviously he didn't get asked personal questions often. He retained his professional manner and answer the safest way he knew. "I would pick Shoko, we have a lot in common and I'm sure she can give me some tips on my managing skills."

Shoko understood his reasoning so I let it slide. Now for the time I dreaded . . . "Kyoko."

"Hmm" Kyoko smiled, she liked this episode so far and she actually looked forward to her truth.

"Umm, Kyoko this is a very serious question I want you to answer alright." She nodded understanding. "chocolaty's question for you is, 'If you could, Kyoko do you want to meet your mother?'"

Kyoko's face fell, she was crestfallen. Ren, Sho, Kuu, and Lory for some part knew the damage forever inflicted in Kyoko by her mother. Both men tried not to get mad, as Lory and Kuu overall had fatherly concern of her well being. Kyoko had Ren's hand in hers. He could her icy hands like they were death themselves, but it was because Ren held her hand that she could answer the way she did. "I . . ." Her voice faltered so she tried again. "I would. I- I would at least like to know why . . ."

Knowing how much trouble this was causing Kyoko I really didn't want to make this announcement but I did. "Kyoko, your mother with be joining us in the next episode so you'll get your chance then. . ." Leaving at that I close today's show on this. "Thank you everyone for staying tuned. I hoped you enjoyed another episode of SBFGS! Oh and laura sorry they didn't get married they way you wanted but if Sho did then I can't carry on with his torment. Again thanks for reviewing and if something came to mind please review."

And we're off! The camera crew and everyone took their leave. I walked up to Kyoko and hugged her saying everything would be alright before heading in the direction of The Other Mogami's room.

A couple of minutes later I come face to face with the witch herself and smile "sorry we couldn't include you in this episode, next one for sure. But till then a room is prepared for you in hotel next door, come back tomorrow." I walked out before she could say a word. I wave my hand and The End. . . For Now.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 5  
Woah so sorry everyone, please don't say you hate me. I realize i took wa~ay too long there but A-L-O-T Happened :/. To make it up to you, if you pm me. I'll send you handmade earring i personally made. Again only if you want and this will go along with if I ever take this long again.

As an altogether experience, let's just say I had quite a hard time putting together a few facts before I could write this down, that and to answer a few questions I had to make up a few details, some answers (obviously) aren't from the book and more than likely will be answered differently as the series goes along.

NOW to BEGIN!

Apologizes for the delay but a few major characters kind of hard work and we had to postponed this for a while, it was great torment for the ever so busy Miss Serena Mogami. I grin evilly in delight.

I walked up to my upgraded stage, and sat in the (wonderfully provided by LME studios) grand comfy chair-slash-recliner that was anything by lazy boy style with its side recliner design that made it still very fashionable, and watched as my actors, actresses, and well overall victims enter to center stage and take their seats.

Action. We're Live!

I get up from my chair (slightly reluctantly) and clap my hands together, "Welcome to our Fifth Episode of SBFGS! This segment is going to be slightly different for multiple reasons. The first as I'm sure you're all aware, we have a 'special' guest. Give it up for Serena Mogami everyone." There was applaud but more out of curiously than anything else. Lele guided her to the high seat on the opposite side of the room from Kyoko. Diverting my attention from my least favorite character my voice boomed louder as I continued "for the part I'm positive you didn't expect. Give a big hand for Kuu Hizuri and Julie Hizuri!" Ren's eyes bugged out at the sound of his parents names, and Kyoko jumped up for joy as her pseudo father walked onto the stage.

"Koun!" Kuu stated to not just Kyoko "It's good to see you're doing well!" Both Kouns smiled at their fathers' words. Before Ren forgot where he was and answered I carried over "and our last guest for the evening, Tashio and Okami Duramaya" Kyoko smiled wider and wider by the second, because save first guest, she was surrounded by people who would never throw her away.

I let them settle in for a bit and the turned my attention to the Duramaya couple, "Tashio and Okami, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Okami bowed respectfully and answered in delight but her husband only gave a simple grunt and a nod that Kyoko and Okami assured me meant all the same to you, or something of that nature.

"Um, Tashio thank you for accepting my invitation for today's episode and I was wondering if we would be able to start today's first request with you?" He gave me a nod so I proceeded "Aright-y so today's first request comes from DareDevil whose very interested in your knife skills and asks if you would mind giving a demonstration?"

Okami looked at Tashio, the look in his eye caused her smile. Lele and Jeramia disappeared momentarily before emerging a minute later with knives and a small dart board. Tashio paused momentarily, then grabbed the knives and threw three of them at the board in one swift movement, each sharing a space on the bull's-eye, the audience was left speechless and Ren took note to NEVER get on his bad side. Pleased with the response I opened the challenge "Shall we make things more interesting" he nodded with a mischievous smirk.

I clapped my hands and forth came a large dart board, complete with safety straps (cuffs), with a knowing glance sighed I pointed my hand up to the sky and with my eyes closed dropped my arm to the punk rocker in the vie ghoul seat I knew he'd pick. A smirk graced my lips and Shotaro's stood up quickly as if to run away. Thankfully Reino and Ren (wonderfully delightful collaboration) held both hand as dragged him to the dart board, seconds later Sho was strapped in a ready to twirl. Standing next to him with a glint of evil in my eye, I stated "Oh don't worry, you saw how well he did with the dart board, I'm sure if he has no reason to hate you he won't aim for you on purpose." As if to confirm his fears I unnecessarily added a bit too loud skimming over words so only those who knew would understand "and it's not like he know you were the one who broke Kyoko's heart, no. He only knows you're a famous celebrity." Sho's eyes were wide in terror, 'if he didn't know before I bet he knows now.' I patted his shoulder "just smile and you'll do fine. I'm sure he'll spare your face" With that I gave him a wink, and spun the wheel of death (from Shotaro's perspective). Tashio stood in the ready.

"5."  
"Hey don't I get a say in this!"  
"4."  
"Lynn I know you can hear me!"  
"3."  
"Lynn!" Shotaro clenched his teeth and closed his eyes awaiting certain death.  
"2. 1!" Just as I said 'one' Tashio threw seven knives at shotaro for good measure, all encircling his body and one too close for comfort besides his face. A comical sound of victory duh-duh sound could be heard and kyoko chuckled a bit, I released sho from his restraints and just as he turned to take the cuff off his left hand Tashio threw the last knife. Sho quickly cowarded and turned his head to Tashio.

Tashio smiled and shrugged "Missed one." He bowed respectfully towards me and the camera, then took his seat.  
Shotaro having one too many death experiences to count got off of the stage and disappeared backstage.  
(S:thanks to you!  
Me: Calm down I'm sure you'll be fine *chuckles  
S: what?!  
M: You look fabulous with your new hair cut  
S: What? *glances and faints.  
Hehe his hair is uneven anyways)

I stretched out my arms "that was well worth the wait now wasn't it. Thank you DareDevil Shotaro will know have nightmares of this moment for quite a while. Now" I spout making my way to the kitchen "will Kou- I mean Kuu Hizuri and Ren Tsuruga please make your way to the kitchen." Kuu was there faster than I could say the words but Ren could feel something bad was about to happen and he definitely wouldn't like it.

When both got to their seats I personally pulled out two large plates filled with hotdogs, Chesse Burgers, ten cartons of large fries, a whole pizza, and two t-bone stakes. "Eating Contest."

Ren turned a deep pale color realizing the fatality of his fate. "Can I withdrawal?" Kyoko smiled as if knowing he'd say that.

Kuu laughed "More for me!"

The audience chuckled knowing the bottomless pit named Kuu Hizuri. "Ah sorry but this is your (both of you) request from ah DareDevil again"

Kuu shrugged his should and looked at his son with a 'why not?' expression on his person. Koun- or should I say ren- sighed defeated before making a note to get DareDevil's address and 'pay a little visit'. (Let me know how that goes ;D) Ren plugged to his death and darted for the first hotdog.

-Because Kuu Hizuri's mouth looked ready to unhinge at the seams as he vacuum cleaned his plate with his mouth, we cut a few minutes of the segment to save viewers and readers the um let's say we just saved you. . . (~shiver~)

The results were of course Kuu Hizuri, simply put as soon as Kuu opened his mouth Ren lost the appetite he already never had, "We'll get back to you after the break. Stay Tuned"

**Bonjour Everyone, wanted to say Hi and sorry this one isn't as much fun as the others, but lo spettacolo deve andare avanti (the show must go on) so I decided instead of just one parent I'd bring them all. Well the ones who would anyway, can't say anything for Shotaro's parents…. (sigh only a dream) well till then Ja'ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 5 part 2

Ren, Kuu, Lory, Julie, and I walked off to a private section known as my office. Thankfully we had an estimate of 10 minutes before we came back from commercials so we were in No hurry. When we arrived Koun -ah I mean Ren looked at me as if his secret depended on it, ignoring his expression I leaned against the wall like a bodyguard, causal and like I belonged there.

"Um, Miss Beltran. Could I have a moment with these two and the president." I looked up like I just notice this was a private matter.

"Huh?" The look in his eye clear as day saying 'hurry' "oh, okay! You got it Koun, you need to talk to your parents. Totally understand!"and laughed at myself for being an air head.

Everyone else in the room was taken aback at my comment. When they could breath again Kuu was the first to speak, "h-how do you know this?"

"Did I say something wrong?" Not getting the odd stares.

Ren spoke this time "we'll no not really but-"

"Oh got it, you wanna know how I know." Face palm. "Haha lets just say I know a lot."

Ren sent an accusing stare at Lory who held his hands in defense. " oh calm don't Ren, I won't tell. I just know a lot," seeing is disbelief I rolled my eyes. " I'm a spy, happy."

"I thought you were a game show host?" Julie commented.

"Meh a little of both, I'm also a writer, but lets not get into that." I smiled innocently. "We'll don't let me keep you to your conversation."

Ren placed a hand on my shoulder, sighing, "there's no use in you leaving now."

Glee must have been on my face because Ren had a aura of defeat. "So how have you been. . . Father?"

Kuu grabbed his son and hugged him like a teddy bear, enduring really, Kuu chuckled "really Koun, you haven't seen me as your true self in years, will you please 'chill out'." Last words emphasized with a perfect beach boy attitude.

Koun grinned and hugged his father back,Julie was breaking into sobs and both Koun and Kuu turned to her, inviting her into the hug. Not needing any more than that the three reminisced, leaving Lory and myself to our own devices.

We escorted ourselves out of the room, and gossiped about things here and there like we were teenage girls at a slumber party. When our time was up we headed back to the stage and I went through the list of emails, "thanks for staying tuned in," I stated with a top cheery voice "now things are really going to start to heat up, to my left is a woman, we only heard of through the grapevine (not pleasant -but I don't dare say that out aloud), Kyoko's mother, Serena."

I paused for applaud, and gazed into the eyes of the she devil herself. Because I'm a professional I started out with the pleasantries. "Good Evening Mrs. Mogami, how are you this evening."

Serena's eyes evened to a slit and I swore there was intention s of murder in her eyes, but she altered it into a pleasant-to-be-here smile, too quickly for me too know for sure."Please Miss Beltran, call me Miss Mogami or better yet Serena I'm not married and I feel calling my last name is like calling my mother."

Kyoko looked struck like she never even thought if she had a grandparent. "Alrightie then Serena, we've actually had a few question for you if you could allow us to ask." I phrased it as a question but she knew she had no choice in the matter. She nodded. "This first one comes from chocolaty: Who is Kyoko's father and where is he?"

Serena sighed exasperated as if she saw that coming. "Aiko."

"Aiko?" Kyoko didn't understand. Her fathers name was Aiko?

Serena nodded, "Kyouko's fathers name was. . . Is Aiko. Aiko Mogami."

So far she had me confused. "So he took your surname?"

Serena shook her head, her face seemed to age in seconds as she continued as vaguely as she could. "No I took his."

"But you said earlier that 'calling you Mogami was like calling your mother", does that mean your name wasn't already Mogami?"

Realizing the contradictory one side of her lips lifted, "ha no, before I had Kyouko I changed my name to Mogami, certain circumstances had forc- allowed me to change it without us being wedded." I let that sink in for detail.

"So where is he now?" Kyoko's hopeful voice filled the air.

Serena shook her head. "I can't answer that."

Kyoko's eyes shifted downwards, "oh"

I cleared my throat and went on to more pressing matters, "alright so this next question is from JeremyVD and the question is :Why do you hate your daughter so much? Is it really because you see her as a burden or is there something that happened in your past that makes you treat her like garbage? Because from what I know about Kyoko's past she never did a single thing to deserve to be treated that way." Kyoko held her breath as her mother looked at her for the first time since she walked in.

A few emotions passed her face before settling on a sullied look of grief. "I don't 'hate' my daughter. Doesn't mean I'm entirely pleased with her, but I don't hate her."

Ren glanced down at the small being next to him, seeing her sigh a breath of relief. 'She doesn't hate me.' Is probably what she thought at that moment.

"Then why did you treat her the way you did?" Unintentionally going on the defense, what surprised me was that those words didn't come from my mouth but someone just entering on stage left.

Shou practically marched up to the wench, "you didn't see what I saw, she tried her hardest for you and you just left her or yelled at her! You constantly told her she wasn't good enough an-"

"Shoutaro Fuwa!" She held a commanding voice, " I realized what I did. I also realize what repercussions they may have caused, Bu~t that gives YOU no right to say anything." Her choice in words to emphasis made me think she knew more about what conspired between Shoutaro and her daughter than well any of us.

Shou didn't want to back down, yet he couldn't help but see the amber eyes he'd always yield to. Serena straighten out her jacket, "good to see your infatuation with my daughter is still the same."

Shou couldn't rebuttal "b-b . . But then why did you leave me?" Serena stared into the eyes that mirrored her own, Kyoko had actually gotten to her feet, even if her hand remained in Koun's. he, giving her the strength she needed unconsciously.

Sincerity in Kyoko's eyes tipped Serena that they were in love, oblivious but in love. "Circumstances came up, can't excuse my absolute leave of absence but it needed to be dealt with. Beside how would know my ungrateful daughter would run off with her 'intended' to Tokyo."

Before any more questions could be asked Serena stood up, "I apologize but I must be going, this is taking a bit longer than usual so I'm afraid I'll have to end things here. Thank you for having me on the show today, it's been" she paused as if finding the correct words "a pleasure." She flipped open her cell phone and spoke in code as she waltz off the stage.

I regained my composure, "t-that was Serena Mogami everyone. I want to thank Chocolatly, and JeremyVD those questions weren't easy to ask but thank you for asking anyways."

To end this episode I freeze everything around me. "Hi everyone, thanks for reading and for your continual support. Sorry mogami's answers were kind of vague."

"Really vague" startled I turn to face Kyouko.

"You can move?" .

She nodded. "Anyways, thank you chocolatly and JeremyVD. . . And we'll everyone whose participated so far. We are forever in your debt. Oh right, chocolatly please don't worry I'm glad you asked for my opinion two episodes ago, you've given me the chance to ask my mother more questions than I never thought imaginable. I know she doesn't hate me and that's enough for me." She bows respectfully then grabbed my arm and decided we should leave before unfreezing to make it seem like an allusion. Or at the very least move to the exact opposite of the room. 'Which will we do. . . Not even I know. But someone is in for a great surprise. (wink)

**heres another completed episode of SBFGS! Took a while but I hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

SBFGS: Behind the scenes interview side section story.

(Due to the no cameras and the fact that identities would be revealed, this is a small section recap of my interviewing adventures over the next three days.) released at a later date for viewers. . .

I don't own skip beat I just thought I should mention that every so often.

The next few days I spent one-on-one time with each character discussing everything from love chats, to their sky rocketing careers and even new jobs they'd accepted. The first one was Kijima, he nearly put me to sleep till he said it was like a date, that's where I drew the line.

Reino was more fun than I expected, but less questions were answered for me than by me. Ha he finally got the answers he wanted.

When I got to Kyoko, we decided to call up Kanae, Maria, and Chiori and turned it into a girls night (day) out.

I interviewed Hikaru (along with the rest of the bridge rock brothers), lory (we went fencing in France, don't ask how or why it turned out to be France. Haha), Yashiro, Shouko, Hioh, and even Saware before I interview the three Hizuri's.

Ren-Koun was pleased he could spend time with his parents , and if he didn't have to hide his identity the better. The day was spent mostly at Ren's apartment complex reminiscing and catching up. Julie was more more than willing to answer questions about Koun ,and even brought out embarrassing pictures. It was too good to pass up so Julie and I arrived after she finished her shooting for R-box.

Thankfully Kyoko came at the perfect time, because the boys were out to the store when she knocked at the door. By the time they entered the premises we had all but the last page and final story done. Koun now known as Ren grabbed the picture book and asked his "aunt" not to embarrass him, when he wasn't there to defend himself.

My day with them ended there but I continued the party by going to Fuwa Sho's concert. (If you hold no grudge against the guy you can actually enjoy it.) After his concert we stocked up on junk food clustered pudding, and sodas (because i dislike alcohol) then headed back to my place where we watched realty t.v . We had loads of the "this show" came on. Unfortunately when I tried to change the channel his narcissism didn't let me.

We laughed in splendor as we watched the first two episodes, the times he would get hurt Sho shivered and winced slightly as if reliving the experience. The third episode was the one that stumped him. Watching himself on screen and hearing the words that weren't said to him.

Sho watched the audience and fellow guests 'oooo' and 'ahhh', he remembered watching the room revolve revealing the glassed room. I saw Hikaru say "what the", Lele and Jeramia already positioned themselves where they needed to be and Sho saw me snapped my fingers and Jeramia and Lele had Sho up from his seat faster than he could say his name. His head jerked side to side asking "what the hell are you doing?" and similar sayings. Jeramia and Lele took him into the glass room, closing the door behind them and barricaded the door with their bodies. Miroku was the first to ask "what does this have to do with Reino?" Sho looked at me as if realizing that his memory stopped there and he had no idea what came next.

"I'm getting to that." I could see the calm look on my face as i looked at my email once more to make sure what it said. "this is more a challenge than a dare so i figured it'd be more entertaining if sho didn't know." My eyes shifted to meet sho's, lets say he wasn't happy with me. "the email from Dr. E. A. M says 'Okay.. I was playing truth and dare with my friends today and this idea just popped into my head!  
Lock up reino and sho in a room with a glass door so that the audience can see  
what's going on inside! ;-) And Sho must act like a male rapist or stalker who is totally obsessed with Reino.' Now Reino you have to make Sho act that way without his knowing the challenge. Think you can do it." Reino had a dark smile that said he approved and nodded his head. 'This challenge might be fun.' Shotaro shivered again, understanding the weight those words had. . . "And to spice thinks up I'm adding another challenge from cdong 15. There are quite a lot of requests but I think these ones fit. I won't do them all at once so you'll see them here and there in the episodes. Anyways Reino after you get Sho to act that way cdong 15 wants you to kiss Sho like a lover." Instantly Reino looked paler, Shotaro now understood why he looked that way and why Lele and Jeramia who had Bluetooth headsets it was almost impossible to keep a straight face. Sho became worried. . .  
Reino stood up, walked up to me and stood in front of me. "Freeze it." Sho didn't understand his words, or for that matter how in a few seconds Reino seemed to be right in front of me, irked look on his face, to me sitting in a chair with victory clearly on my face, and Reino walking away with an expression just more than irritation. As if we had a conversation with our eyes or something crazy like stopping time.

"Oh." I watch myself stand up from my chair with a few pictures in my hand. I almost completely glided to him and placed 3 pictures in his pocket. I winked and just loud enough for us to hear on the television whispered "use your imagination." Then walked back.

We could see reino look down then with a glint of evil in his eye walk towards Lele and Jeramia. Lele and Jeramia saw Reino and opened the door for him to enter. Upon entering the both of them walked out and locked the door. Sho was sitting on the floor in defeat when he looked up at Reino.

Reino walked inside and looked down at the unsuspected Sho. We could see Sho's mouth move, and Sho next to me was filling in the words he just remembered he said. "What's going on?"

Reino said nothing, again he pulled out the pictures and looked at them, he smiled like he won. From the screen we couldn't see what the picture was of but the fact that Sho actually lived it and I supplied it we both didn't need to see. "What are you doing with Kyoko's picture?"

Reino smirked, "why do you need to know?" Sho started getting mad. "Give it to me."

Pretending to be a nice guy Reino said "sure", and threw the one in his had. Sho remembered being confused, frustrated and plain out pissed at Reino, could feel his emotions rising again.

Reino pulled out the other one, and Sho saw first hand his reaction, to anyone else he would have looked like he was playing the part. To him, he could see the jealousy in his eyes and an aggregation that was anything but him. He smiled again, Sho had more of a criminal like feel to him but walked toward Reino like a stalker. "Reino. Why do you have these pics of Kyoko?" He asked again, walking closer and closer to Reino. Reino took small steps back for effect.

"So you want this one too then." Sho was irritated, "of course I do, I've known and loved her longer than you ever will, for you she is just a game." Shotaro next to me could feel the color drain away from his complexion. He could feel 'it' coming.

Reino scoffed "fine you can have it, I don't care of it anyways."

Sho grabbed it from Reino quick, Reino smiled again and pulled out the blank picture and stared at it with pretend longing. Sho came close. "Reino give them all to me."

"Fraid' not, this is my last one. And I like it a whole lot more than the others." Sho was almost 2 inches from his face, about to threaten him, when Reino's hand came to the back of Sho's neck. Reino completely disgusted kissed Sho like he would a lover. He kissed Sho with passion and an anger for being tricked into doing this, Sho of course had no response, he was frozen in place.

Shotaro's senses revitalize as he remembered Reino grip his hair and put him close, melting their lips together. Sho remembered not being able to react, to punch, or do anything but soak it all in. Sho had kissed many times before but this was the first time a man had kissed him. To say disgust was beyond what Shotaro could comprehend. To make matters worst Reino had somehow snaked his tongue inside of Shotaro's mouth, Sho could feel the way Reino moved as if it were his own, Sho gasped for breath he knew wouldn't come. Everything about him was broken and completely shocked. Reino held the kiss for about a minute before parting.

Sho was brought out of his nightmare when he heard collective gasps, fangirl meltdowns, freak outs, and I'm sure you could hear a victorious evil laugh from cdong 15 somewhere close by.

Shotaro watched himself pass out as Reino finished the kiss, and leave him where he lay. Lele and Jeramia unlocked the door Reino walked out. The both of them bowed before entering to retrieve the unconscious Sho.

False starting "tha-" I cleared my throat "sorry, that was then end of this spicy episode. Thank you everyone who participated, and for your continual support. If your requests haven't been answered yet they will soon. So you know what to do, review and see what happens."

The episode ended and Shotaro turned off the television. "Hee he he. . . ." I averted my gaze but could see clear in the mirror Sho's murder intent. Sighing I rolled my eyes and looked straight at him. "Alright alright." Hands held up in defense. "But just so you know Reino wasn't ecstatic about it either," I took a small side step back." Is there anything I could do to make it better?"

Sho was fuming with anger. Repair mode was definitely on. "How about free custard pudding any and all favors. . . For a month." Sho was about to yell but thought about it, "a year? Two years?"

Sho got smart "lifetime."

I nodded my approval, "sure and to add to the mix I'll even give you a special treat the next episode."

Sho was about to agree but I stopped him, "b~ut, I'm letting you know in advance. There are a lot of people who don't like you-"

"Obviously" he interrupted sarcastically.

"Sooo" Acting as if I hadn't heard him, "just let the game dice roll where they may, and I'll compensate you."

"You'll compensate me?"

"As long as its within my power and doesn't absolutely interfere with the main show." He seemed satisfied, smiling a toothy grin.

"Then lets go out for pizza, since your buying I want the supreme!" He had a child like charm about him and instantly I understood what Kyoko liked about him, despite his 'cool' factor. It was nice to hang out with him save for the almost explosion of temper.

We grabbed our coats and head for the door, hoped you enjoyed this is the end of my interview fiasco but review if you want to see individual days and who knows maybe be responsible for another side interview. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 6

A spotlight shows on me standing dead center stage in a sterling blue well fit dress. I look up dramatically and reach for the microphone, "For our first act of this evening. Ren and Kyoko" I extend my arm outward and slowly pull back as the lights focus on the stylish dressed in a red fit suit by Rmandy and a low cut flowing red dress by Ksimple designs (kyoko made her dress). The music for the tango starts,

Back to back

Left hands intertwined

Turn heads to right, almost swoon for each other

Her eyes open wide realizing she swore not to fall in love,

takes 2 large quick step to the left as if to get away

Looks back to see his hand in hers, as if stopping her.

Music drops, spin in, right leg wraps around left leg,

Dips down and she brings up her leg as if taunting his inner will.

Kyoko was blushing on the inside but her professionalism made her flawless, her eyes glittered with happiness and his face mirrored her own. Every dance step mirroring her actions and reaction as it had happened, his hopefully doing the same.

Ren stepped out of her embrace. Hands pushing back as if tormented by some unforeseen past, barely a will to move back but not enough to really get away. One step, then one step more, forsaking the possibility of love, of hope. Ren couldn't help but related to his dance.

Kyoko took the quick steps to close the gap, throwing herself into his chest, then them both dipping down, kyoko bending back, ren holding her steady while at the same time moving forward.

Ren gazed lovingly at kyoko as he brought her back up, they move in sync left foot back right foot back, slow pause, kyoko brings up her leg as ren moves to support his hand pressed against thigh. Inside it drove him crazy. They moved as one and no one could deny the chemistry between them, no one that is but them. They smiled at each other, honestly happy to be dancing together. Ren spun kyoko out gracefully, making the helm of her dress spin as a latter effect, then spun her back in slowly so they set up perfectly for a simple basic tango.

When the music stopped they dipped down perfectly like you see all the time in movies. Ren held kyoko in the dip slowly bringing her back up and, if you were paying attention like I was see that, Ren and kyoko kissed each other lightly in the heat of the moment.

Ren held his hand on her back a minute more to assure she could stand up perfectly fine before both worked their way to sit. Both holding thoughts, I'm sure, along the lines of "I JUST KISSED HIM/HER!" and "I think she/he kissed me back." a tint of a blush was still fresh on their faces despite their level of professionalism.

"Thank you for that request Kanista saying 'for ren and kyoko- you've done ball room dancing already. Now I would love to see you perform a reaalllly touchy feely dirty dancing routine!' And thanks to Animefreak5253, but because it'd be nice to leave that little moment to them (this is a thought: I want Ren and Kyoko to have a romance moment (not acting) & at the right time for ren and kyoko to kiss o k thanks!, hope you don't mind how I snuck that in." I stand and twirl making my dress spin nicely with a laugh.

"Welcome to the sixth episode of SBFGS! So since you got your truthie needs out of your systems it's time for the kisses to come rolling out."I winked and some sb members started to blush. "Because there were sooo many requests for kiss scenes I've decided to draw from my hat. (Really did this) alrightly than let's start!" I open the latest review and blush, clear my throat "ah-ha, ahhhhh . . . Um I . . . " ren offered his assistance, so I turned the computer towards him. He blushed but because he was facing me I was the only one who could see it. After a little debate with each other on who should say it Kanae took it from my hands.

" oh for heavens sake! It says JCB13: I have a request. For one episode, you and the characters can only use first names and . . . . and . . and must add -koi (lover) as an honorific to everyone's name. EVERYONE." Kanae gave me back the computer "I am not doing that. . ."

I chuckled glad her for her attitude, bringing back my professionalism "we'll you don't really have a say in the matter Kanae . . . -koi" an upset red invading my cheeks. "But I have to say it's kind of mean to have me say it too."

"Some say poetic justice" Sho snickered.

I glared then sighed "I guess I'll go along with it, now that I think about it I don't think I excluded myself from the category. . ." I slap my face, sighing for the umpteenth time. "We'll whatever," waving it off "anyways" i open the first piece of forgotten paper. "This first one actually doesn't involve kissing but Shoko-koi will you announce to the world what Sho's real name is?"

Shoko looked a bit confused, something along the lines of 'what is his real name' maybe. "Actually I just found out when all of you did, it's Shoutaro Fuwa right?"

I nodded, Sho still hated his name but now he really couldn't do anything about it. I draw from my hat that's above my head again and pull out the card. "Ooo so the first kiss appears" devilish smile on my face even thought somehow magically changed into causal clothes. (Wearing such a pretty dress does not help when I'm doing a show that torments my guest.)

"Hiooooooh! Kanae! Uh -koi Guess what you guys get to do!" Thick teasing in my voice and glaring coming at a maximum from Kanae.

Hioh said nothing, he turned to his right because honestly Kanae and Hioh were sitting next to each other. Taking Kanae by surprised, Hioh kissed Kanae on the cheek. It was a small innocent kiss and turned back to face me. "Satisfied?"

I looked at Kanae trying to cover her emotions with a cool calm exterior but the fact was you could tell she was blushing. Smiling wide I nodded. "Kanae-koi blushed soo sure that works."

Kanae looked like she wanted to protest but I didn't allow her. "Before i continue on with the kiss segment how about we take a break, huh?" i stand up from my seat press the button on my remote to reveal a classroom like setting. "i actually want to incorporate a little bit of an acting segment." The actors, actresses and singers looked at me with an edge of suspicion. I grinned.

**how did you like the tango, I tried to incorporate their personalities into the dance, and I gotta say for someone who has taken dance classes but doesn't remember almost anything about it I say I did fairly well. That last bit was just them unable to deny they're already in love. Sigh . . . Anyways thanks for reviewing likening faving and following, you guys rock!


End file.
